Fineasz i Ferb po trzynastce/Pierwszy pocałunek
Fineasz postanawia poderwać Izabelę. Tymczasem Ferb razem z Milly i Bufordem chcą pomóc Baljeetowi przygotować pracę na konkurs. Bohaterowie: *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Milly *Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro *Jeremiasz Johnson Fabuła : Dziewiętnastolatek jeszcze spał. Wkrótce obudził go dźwięk sms’a w jego komórce. Chłopak z niechęcią wstał i uniósł telefon. Wiadomość od nieznajomego numeru. Zaczął czytać: : „Witaj! Chciałabym cię prosić o sprawdzenie e – maila. Znajdziesz tam coś ciekawego.” : Blondyn ubrał się i uruchomił komputer. Sprawdził swoją pocztę. Wszystkie wiadomości od jego dziewczyny – chłopak uśmiechnął się. Jest także wiadomość od nieznanego mu adresu e-mail - najnowsza. Blondyn odebrał ją i zobaczył tam zaskakujące zdjęcie… : - Jeremiasz już jutro przyjedzie! Odwiedzi mnie, więc po obiedzie! Dam mu pierożki z kapustą, a on mi całusa w buzie pustą! Hej! – śpiewała Fretka, jednocześnie zmywając naczynia. : W tym samym czasie Ferb czytał przy stole książkę, a Fineasz nadal nie mógł uporać się ze śniadaniem. Jedną ręką podpierał głowę, drugą – dzióbał widelcem w talerzu pełnym jajecznicy. : - Co się dzieje braciszku? – spytała Fretka. : - Nic… - odparł Fineasz. : - No daj spokój! Przecież widzę, że coś cię gryzie. Jeśli nie masz pomysłu na kolejny projekt, dzięki któremu mogłabym was przyłapać, to nie przejmuj się! Ferb na pewno coś wymyśli! : Ferb na chwilę oderwał nos od książki. Zdumiony spojrzał najpierw na siostrę, potem na brata, by znów móc wrócić do lektury. : - To nie o to chodzi… : - To o co innego, jak nie o te twoje „genialne” pomysły? : - O Izabelę. : - A co złego w Izabeli? Zawsze była miła i zawsze wam pomagała, w te wakacje też. : - To, że nie zwraca na mnie uwagi! – powiedziała rozgoryczony Fineasz, mocno opierając się o krzesło. : - A kiedykolwiek zwracała? – powiedziała Fretka, sarkastycznie. Starała się udawać głupią. Tak naprawdę od dawna wiedziała (jak zresztą każdy), że Izabela podkochuje się w Fineaszu. : - Oczywiście, że zwracała! – wykrzykną już zdenerwowany. Odczekał chwilę, aż w końcu ochłoną i zaczął spokojnie wyjaśniać Fretce, co przez to „zwracała”, ma na myśli. – Zawsze przyglądała się uważnie temu co robiłem, a kiedy się do niej uśmiechałem, wtedy odwracała się zarumieniona. : Ferb odłożył książkę, a Fretka upuściła szmatkę, którą wycierała ręce. Oboje, jednocześnie spojrzeli na brata. : - Zakochałeś się! – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna i razem z Ferbem usiedli obok Fineasza. : - Nie wiem czy można tak to nazwać… : - Jak to nie?! – Tm razem odezwał się Ferb. – Oczywiście, że ją kochasz! : - Powiedz jej to. – powiedziała Fretka i wstała, aby położyć ręcznik, który uprzednio upuściła. : - Może i macie rację. – przyznał w końcu Fineasz. – Ale przecież nie powiem jej tego ot tak! : - Dlaczego nie? : - A ty byś powiedziała to Jeremiaszowi, jeszcze zanim zostaliście parą? : - Nie… - odparła po krótkim zastanowieniu Fretka. Wtedy Ferb otrzymał sms’a od Baljeeta. : - Baljeet napisał, że chce abyśmy pomogli mu rysować plany na jakiś konkurs naukowy. – powiedział. : - Zaraz! – odezwała się Fretka. – Wy będziecie pomagać Baljeetowi rysować plany, a Fineasz jest zakochany w Izabeli, tak? : - Tak. – odpowiedzieli zdumieni chłopcy jednocześnie. : - Fineasz, mam plan jak możesz ją poderwać! – powiedziała Fretka, co sprawiło, że chłopiec się uśmiechną. : - Nie mogłabyś użyć stałej kwestii: „Wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić”? – dodał Ferb, co sprawiło, że Fineasz i Fretka wybuchli śmiechem. : - No Izabelo, to jak myślisz? Co dzisiaj robią chłopcy? – zapytała Milly. : - Nie mam pojęcia i nie obchodzi mnie to! – odparła Izabela. – Dzisiaj zamierzam zrelaksować się w basenie. : - Oh, daj spokój! Chcesz zaprzepaścić szansę? : - Jaką szansę? – Izabela włożyła okulary przeciwsłoneczne. – Chcę rozbudzić w nim jeszcze większą niepewność i żal. – mówiła z uśmiechem. : - A jeśli odwiedzi go jakaś inna dziewczyna, która mu się spodoba, a ciebie tam nie będzie, by go czymś zająć? : - W takim razie ty go czymś zajmiesz. – powiedziała uśmiechnięta Izabela. Jednak Milly nie dawała za wygraną: : - Cóż… niech będzie… Dobrze się nawet składa – szukam chłopaka, gdyby tak Fineasz się mną zainteresował… - mówiła rozmarzona. : Izabela natychmiast podniosła się z leżaka i zdjęła okulary, po czym wykrzyknęła: : - Idę z tobą! : Pociągnęła Milly do furtki i w mgnieniu oka dziewczyny przebiegły przez ulicę. : - Cześć wam! Co słychać? – kiedy Milly to mówiła, Izabela zdała sobie sprawę, że już obie były w ogródku Fineasza i Ferba. Razem z nimi byli już tam Buford i Baljeet. : „Jak to się stało?” – pomyślała Izabela. : - Chłopaki pomogą nam projektować plany na konkurs naukowy. – powiedział Baljeet. : Do dziewczyn podszedł Fineasz. : - Izabelo, czy poszłabyś ze mną na miasto, po części? – słysząc to, Milly oddaliła się. : - Jakie części? Przecież robicie plany dla Baljeeta. : - No tak… Ale może kupimy coś na jutro? : - A co będziecie robić jutro? : - "Spróbujemy przejąć władze nad światem!" A tak na serio: jeszcze nie wiem… : - To skąd wiesz co trzeba kupić? : - Kupimy więcej papieru na plany. : - Przed chwilą mówiłeś, że chcesz kupić jakieś części. : - Pomyliło mi się… : - Aha… - odparła Izabela i wyszła z ogródka, za Fineaszem. : - To jakie plany będziecie robić? – spytała Milly, kiedy już Fineasza i Izabeli nie było w ogródku. : - Jeszcze nie wiem. – odparł Baljeet. : - A w ogóle jaka jest nazwa tego konkursu? – spytał Ferb. : - „Plany na konkurs naukowy”. : - Tak, tak wiemy co trzeba robić, ale Ferbowi chodziło o nazwę konkursu. – powiedziała Milly. : - To jest ta nazwa. : Milly i Ferb ze zdziwieniem spojrzeli na Baljeeta, a Buford powiedział: : - Ostatnio w te wakacje słyszę same głupie nazwy… : - Taaak… - przytaknęli wszyscy. : - To co wymyślimy? – spytała Milly. : - Laserowy wytwarzacz hot-dogów! – zaproponował Buford. : - Za dużo zachodu. – odpowiedział Baljeet. : - Odrzutowy rower! – mówiła Milly. : - Zbyt proste. : - Najlepiej wulkan na sodę kuchenną. – tym razem przemówił Ferb. : - Zbyt przewidywalne. : - Maszynę laserową do robienia kebabów. – znów odezwał się Buford. : - Czuję, że to potrwa dłużej niż się spodziewałem… : - Izabelo, zgłodniałem. Może byśmy coś zjedli? : - Faktycznie przeszliśmy kawał drogi, ale mieliśmy kupić papier na plany. Pamiętasz? : - Może masz ochotę na pizzę? – Fineasz nie dawał za wygraną. : - Eee… No dobra… : Fineasz z Izabelą, weszli do pobliskiej pizzerii. : - Izabelo, możesz zająć stolik? Muszę skorzystać… : - Jasne. : Chłopak szybko wbiegł do łazienki i wykręcił numer do siostry. : - Halo? – usłyszał głos Fretki. : - Pomocy! Zabrałem Izabelę do pizzerii. : - To świetnie! Jak ci idzie? : - Nie wiem jaką pizzę zamówić! : - Jeszcze nic nie jedliście? : - Nie wiem co ona lubi! : - Poczekaj chwilę! : Fretka szybko przebiegła przez ulicę i wpadła do ogródka Izabeli, gdzie zastała opalającą się Vivian. : - Dzień dobry pani Garcia – Shapiro! : - Witaj Fretko! : - Chciałam panią zapytać: jaką pizzę lubi Izabela? – powiedziała, a jednocześnie włączyła w telefonie głośnik tak, aby Fineasz mógł słyszeć każde słowo wypowiadane przez panią Garcia – Shapiro. Wyciągnęła również kawałek kartki i długopis, aby udawać, że wszystko zapisuje. : - Miło, że o to pytasz Fretko, ale Izabela miała już urodziny. : Fineasz o mało co nie wybuchnął śmiechem. : - Tak, ale mi to bardzo potrzebne. : - Ale do czego? : - Na konkurs. : - Jaki? : - „Plany na konkurs naukowy”. : - Dziwna nazwa. : - Tak, wiem. Chodzi o to, że chcę zrobić plan na dobrą pizzę i wiem, że Izabela ma świetny gust. : - Dobrze, składniki jej ulubionej pizzy to: dobrze wypieczone ciasto, ser, ketchup, sos… : - Sos i ketchup? : - Tak. Pieczarki, salami, ananas, kokos… : - Ananas, kokos i salami?! : „Jak ja to zjem?” – myślał Fineasz. : - Tak! – Vivian zaczęła mówić coraz szybciej. – Jogurt, jabłko, mięso, cebula, pieprz, sól, banany, kiwi… : - Jak ja mam niby to wszystko spamiętać?! – wykrzykną Fineasz, po czym do razu zatkał sobie usta. : - Co to było? : - Nie… wiem! – krzyknęła Fretka. – A może jakiś krótszy przepis? : - No już dobrze… Chciałam trochę poeksperymentować, ponieważ gust Izabeli składa się tylko z czterech składników: sosu, sera, szynki i pieczarek. : Fineasz odetchną z ulgą. : - Dziękuję pani! – Wykrzyknęła Fretka i wybiegła z podwórka. – Słyszałeś? Sos, ser, szynka, pieczarki! Masz to? : - Tak, dzięki za fatygę. : - Spoko. : Fineasz wrócił do Izabeli. : - Coś długo cię nie było. – powiedziała dziewczyna. : - Tak, przepraszam. : - Co państwo zamawiają? – powiedziała kelner. Izabela zachichotała słysząc słowo „państwo”. : - Poproszę pizzę capriciosa: sos, ser, szynka, pieczarki. : - To moja ulubiona! : - Naprawdę? – Fineasz udawał zdziwionego, chodź w głębi duszy skakał z radości. : - Ok. Mamy 136 zmarnowanych kartek, 0 dobrych planów i całe podwórko w śmieciach. – podsumowała Milly. : - I co ja teraz zrobię? – wykrzykną zrozpaczony Baljeet. : - Przejmiesz władzę nad światem. - powiedział sarkastycznie Buford, oburzony, że Baljeet nie chciał zaprojektować lasera do wytwarzania hot-dogów. : - Najlepiej zacząć od posprzątania podwórka. – powiedziała Ferb. : - Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie chcesz zaprojektować lasera do wytwarzania hot-dogów. : - Buford! Ty myślisz ciągle o jedzeniu! – mówił Baljeet. – Już wieczór, a my nadal nie mamy żadnego porządnego planu.! : Nagle przez podwórko przeszła trąba powietrzna, która poskręcała wszystkie plany w jeden ogromny model odrzutowego roweru. : - Hmm… - odezwał się Baljeet. : - Nie mógł to być hot – dog?! – mówił rozżalony Buford. : - No i podwórko posprzątane! – powiedział Ferb. : - Nie ma to jak model odrzutowego roweru! – wykrzyknęła uradowana Milly. : - Z czymś takim na pewno wygram! – powiedział uradowany Baljeet. – Dzięki za wszystko! : - Czyli za papier! – zażartowała Milly i z Bufordem, i Baljeetem, pożegnała się z Ferbem. Wyszli we trójkę, pchając przed sobą ogromny papierowy rower. : Tymczasem Izabela i Fineasz byli już na przedmieściach. : - O nie! – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna. – Nie kupiliśmy papieru! : - To nic, na pewno już coś wymyślili. : - Ale my sobie poszyliśmy na przechadzkę po mieście i nawet nic dla nic nie kupiliśmy. : Kiedy Izabela zawróciła i już chciała pobiec powrotem do centrum, Fineasz złapał ją za rękę. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. : „Już czas!” – pomyślał. : - Izabelo, chodzi o to, że… - zaczął – od pewnego czasu lubię cię… bardzo, bardzo cię lubię… od pewnego czasu zaczęłaś mi się podobać. – Izabela przyglądała się uważnie Fineaszowi. – Właściwie dłużej niż „od pewnego czasu”, bo… po prostu nie czułem… bo, zauważyłem to wtedy kiedy przestałaś zwracać na mnie uwagę, wiesz o co mi chodzi. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. – Tylko, że ja nie mogę żyć bez tego jak na mnie patrzysz! – Obią Izabelę w biodrach. – Po prostu podobasz mi się! – zamknął oczy i pocałował dziewczynę w usta. Izabela początkowo patrzyła na niego zdziwiona, a potem obięła go za szyję, zamknęła oczy i odwzajemniła pocałunek. : - A mnie nie chciała pocałować! – powiedział Baljeet, stojący wraz z Bufordem, Milly i ogromnym rowerem, po drugiej stronie ulicy. : - To już ze sobą nie chodzicie? : - Chłopaki chodźcie już! – powiedziała zadowolona z siebie Milly. : Kiedy Fineasz i Izabela byli już przy furtce dziewczyna ostatni raz pocałowała swojego nowego chłopaka i pomachała mu na pożegnanie. Fineasz przysłał jej buziaka i wpadł do ogródka. : - To mój najszczęśliwszy dzień w życiu! : - Czyli, że ci się udało? O tu jesteś Pepe! : Chłopcy weszli do domu, gdzie zastali Fretkę siedzącą przy laptopie i trzymającą telefon. : - Coś się stało? – spytał Fineasz. : - Jeremiasz nie odpisuje na moje maile i sms’y. Na początku bałam się, że mu się coś stało, ale dzwoniłam do pani Johnson i powiedziała: „Przed chwilą rozmawiałam z Jeremiaszem. Mówił, że jutro wieczorem przyjedzie.” Trochę się martwię, że znalazł sobie inną dziewczynę. Mam nadzieję, że jutro się wszystko wyjaśni. : - Życzę ci szczęścia, bo mnie ono spotkało. Całowałem się z Izabelą! : - Serio? Opowiadaj jak było. : Fineasz i Ferb usiedli obok Fretki. : - Więc postanowiłem skorzystać z twojego planu… __NOEDITSECTION__ Jak oceniasz odcinek 'Fineasza i Ferba po trzynastce', pt. "Pierwszy pocałunek"? bardzo dobry dobry przeciętny taki sobie słaby Linki *blog *deviantart Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Artykuły miesiąca